β-alanine, L-histidine and methylated analogue thereof form dipeptide in a human body or animal body. The dipeptide generated from β-alanine and histidine comprises carnosine, anserine or balenine. The carnosine is the most abundant dipeptide in the muscle of the human body. The concentration of the β-alanine in the muscle is lower than that of the L-histidine. Therefore, the β-alanine may be the rate-limiting precursor for the carnosine synthesis. The existing studies have shown that the β-alanine can increase the carnosine concentration in the muscle, thereby increasing the muscle endurance and working ability, enhancing the muscle buffering capacity, reducing acidosis, increasing the muscle strength, and delaying fatigue. However, the intake of the β-alanine can produce paresthetic side effects, comprising burning, pricking or tingling sensation. Generally, pricking or tingling sensations can be produced in several minutes to several hours after the intake of the β-alanine. The side effects are caused by the increased blood concentration of the β-alanine, the microencapsulated β-alanine reduces the rate of the β-alanine entering the blood through the retained release of core materials and slows down the blood concentration increase of the β-alanine, thereby effectively reducing or eliminating adverse reactions and increasing compliance.
There are many methods for preparing sustained-release microcapsules, and the release rate of the preparation is determined by various factors such as the preparation method and sustained-release materials together. The commonly used methods for sustained-release microencapsulations comprise fluidized coating, wet granulation, spray condensation, etc. In the prior art, there are also many records applying the methods above to prepare the microencapsulated β-alanine preparation. Meanwhile, those skilled in the art have never stopped the optimization to the preparation method of the microencapsulated β-alanine. In the technical optimization to the microencapsulated β-alanine, adding a suitable wall material additive to the release material is an important means to improve the encapsulation quality and optimize the release behavior of the microcapsule. The inventor of the application has also actively explored selection and addition methods of additives in related studies. However, in the optimization to the release material of the microencapsulated β-alanine, it is still difficult to reconcile the contradiction between encapsulation strengthening and release promoting. The research priority of the inventor of the application is how to enable the microencapsulated β-alanine to have relatively high encapsulation efficiency while still retaining a satisfactory release behavior.